Randomize
by watermelonwafflesBISCUITS
Summary: This is a bunch of random words from a random word generator. THE END OF MY UNANNOUCNED BUT OBVIOUS HIATUS. Please enjoy.


**(A/n) This is why I bookmarked the Random Word Generator and I love my friends. About twenty random words and songs are compiled here I own nothing except OCs. Enjoy chicos and chicas. **

**1) Naked: DaNr (Dib and Nyx romance)**

Nyx shrieked and threw a jacket on, zipping it up swiftly as her face turned dark green.

"THIS IS WHY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She screamed at the door, which behind lay Zim, wishing there were things you could unsee. Nyx sighed in relief, unzipping the jacket and the relief short lived as she spied a camera. Her eyes widened as she ripped it off the wall and crushed it. "From now on, I'm changing out of blood stained clothes in the bathrooms at Skool. I'll break in if I must!" Her face was emerald as she scrubbed the blood off of her face and body.

The person whose camera was now crushed remains stared at the screen, his eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. Dib's glasses fell a little, amazed and frightened. He simply hoped Nyx wouldn't kill him now.

Nyx growled low in her throat as she dumped the crushed camera on Dib's desk. Her face was forest green as Dib's slowly turned red.

"If there are anymore in my room," She scowled, leaning in close. "I will obliterate you." She bared her teeth as Dib nodded. Nyx began straightening out but before she could, Kat pushed her into Dib. The blonde sent her over the desk to the point where she was lying on it halfway and her lips were on Dib's. Kat's giggles made Nyx push off from Dib and sprint after the blonde.

**2) Overdetermined: Zim**

Gir watched his Master work on the machine; the one that Zim said would work on every human and especially the Dib. He tilted his head when the machine self-destructed and Zim pounded his fists on the table.

Gir squeaked up to Zim and tugged on his tunic. "Don't be sad master. Try again." He smiled, and his grin grew wider as Zim smiled hopefully and began to rebuild the machine.

Ten more failures and ten more tries. There was a simple word for this: overdetermined.

**3) Homosexuality: Zuke and Zera**

Zera giggled, looking at Zuke. "What are you wearing Zuke?" She asked, cracking up.

The disguised Irken glared at her. "I'm in pink."

"In human terms, one would describe you as a homosexual." Zera laughed.

"That's discrimination." He frowned. "It takes a MAN to wear pink." He put his hands on his hips.

"It is not just the color, it is the gestures and WHAT you are wearing." Zera smirked, gesturing.

"It's a tunic!" Zuke scowled, hands on his hips in a girly pose. His scowl only grew deeper as Zera's laughs escalated. "Maybe I should just never wear this around you again." He pouted, walking off.

**4) Meaningless: DaNr **

Nyx sighed, walking around the perimeter of the school, tense. After making sure no one was around, she took out one of her many knives and cut her palm. Nyx felt relief and sighed as blood ran down her hand and onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" An annoying voice made her spin and scowl.

"What does it look like?" She snarled, stopping the bleeding. "My existence is meaningless, I'm meaningless!" She was going to continue but was halted by Dib's lips.

"No you're not." He said, looking at her from over the rim of his glasses.

**5) Kaleidoscope: Kota and Tik-Toc**

Kota looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "Quit staring at me, chico. It's creepy."

"I have no intention to rape you." Tik-Toc put his hands up, as if he were defending himself. He grinned and leaned in close. "But your eyes are so prismatic, almost like a kaleidoscope."

Kota zapped him with the lowest setting on her tazer, it still harming him greatly. "Gracias, now out of my face." She put a book between them, smiling slightly at his compliment and hiding her small bush behind the pages.

**6) Melodious: Kota, Tik-Toc, Nyx and Stonez**

Nyx listened to Kota playing her instrument, a lyrical melody soothing her madness.

"Music soothes me." Nyx mumbled, and was beyond startled when the metal flute was shoved into her chest.

"Give it a go." Kota grinned, braces flashing a little in the artificial light.

Nyx pouted. "Fine. Can I have some music?" She sighed when Kota put the same piece in front of her she had played. The keys felt odd beneath her fingers and she memorized the music, closing her eyes and played. The music was flowing and euphonious.

"Wow!" A loud voice made Nyx fumble her fingers and her eyes snapped open. "That was beautiful!" Stonez's loud voice carried through out the hall.

"Meh." Nyx smiled slightly. "She's better." She gave Kota back the flute and the Latino began to play in place of Nyx.

Tik-Toc found his cousin and stood next to him as he watched Kota. "Amazing." He grinned.

Kota raised a brow, hand going for her tazer as Nyx laughed loudly and walked off, Stonez following behind.

**6) Shot: Nyx, Stonez and Dib**

Nyx coughed up blood, falling to her knees and hating the person or rather people behind the gun. She knew she was going to die, how, that she didn't know. Both boys came to her side and she hissed at them. "Traitors! Shooting at me!"

"I was aiming for him!" Dib explained.

"I dodged it and it hit you." Stonez shrugged.

"I'm going to die. But," Nyx coughed, feeling dead already. "If I go down, you're going down with me!" She stabbed Dib in the heart while giving him a last kiss. She felt his pulse dissipate as she grabbed Stonez's throat, constricting his air. She set her lips on his, bleeding from her chest profusely as Dib's blood mixed with hers and Stonez's that was dripping from his neck. Nyx dropped the corpse of Stonez and felt as if she were getting faint, something that had rarely ever happened. Her body, now dead, dropped between the two boys, as if she were still trying to keep them from fighting.

**7) Prevention: Zera and Zuke**

"What is this?" Zera asked her friend as she held up the packaged thing.

Zuke laughed heartily. "It's for humans to prevent pregnancy." He chuckled. "Called a condom."

Zera's eyes widened. "And you have one because...?" She saw the look he gave her and threw the thing at him, stomping away angrily and her cheeks warm.

**8) Imagine: Nyx and Dib**

Nyx grinned, upside down on the couch in the living room of the base she shared with Zim. "Just think about it, Dib! An alliance to take down the Empire between you, Zim, Cai and me! Cai knows loads of people so it would make it simple and I have a few connections." She sat right side up, on her stomach as she looked at the skeptical human. She scowled. "Oh come on Dib, imagine it! No more having to try to sneak around Zim, maybe you wouldn't have to chase him anymore because if the Empire is taken down, he won't be an Invader."

"I do like the idea but if the leaders go down who would be next in line?" Dib crossed his arms, raising a brow.

"Well..." Nyx thought for a moment. "The tallest person."

"Which is you." Dib switched positions, putting his hands on his hips.

Nyx laughed. "You look so girly." She got into a sitting position. "That would never happen because one," She held up a single finger. "I'm too unstable. And two, I'm a banished Defect who would then be one of the ones responsible for a collapse of their government and the fall of their current leaders. It also wouldn't help that my brother is the single most hated Irken; even Cai is second to him! They'd probably just choose some kid." She smiled. "Relax. I'm not going anywhere." She grabbed his arm, grinning excitedly. "Just imagine it. No more chasing Zim, no more tired nights, no more stays in the asylum." She smiled gently. Nyx knew the truth, the Irken populous didn't care about whom, and they just wanted height, not good leadership. If they disposed of the Tallests, she would be next, no matter her status with the Empire. She just needed the support for the plan. But if she could get Dib to imagine, the least she could is the same.

**9) "Contains love underneath the rage." (Random sentence): Nyx**

Nyx scowled at both boys, Dib and Stonez were glaring at one another.

"Would you two just quit it?" She yelled, getting tired of it. The problem with the two of them was she began with hate towards both and now found them endearing and she loved them both. So she masked it with increased anger towards them both. It inconvenienced her so much that she hated even the thought of the word. She growled as it entered her thoughts.

"You alright?" Dib asked.

"Nyx, you okay?" Stonez questioned.

"I'm fine." She hissed, livid towards both boys.

**10) Display: Zim **

Zim pounded the glass wall, furious with the smug human in front of him. He was no longer an oblivious, idiotic ex-Invader but a display, something to show off to others. He shivered when his mind wandered to if his organs were the display as well as he was. Zim wrapped his spindly arms around his small frame, afraid that he may not live to see another Earth day.

**11) Cell (ular) Respiration by Mr. Hsu: Nyx and Zera**

Zera and Nyx looked at one another from the corner of their eyes, both seemed to be restraining themselves. That, they were. The cause of said restraint was their two friends, Dib and Zuke. They wanted to do good on the biology test and since their teacher had shown them a song that describes cell respiration. Thus, the duo singing it at every free moment.

**12) Awoken by H_8 Seed and Glaze: Nyx and Stonez**

Nyx and Stonez panted, each had the other by the neck with hatred in their eyes and insanity painted on their features. Blood seeped out of wounds on both Irkens, bruises formed already on the jade skins of Nyx and Stonez.

They both released at the same moment, realizing they were at a stalemate; both insane homicidal Irkens had built their success on the pain and deaths of others. But now, it seemed both had come to open their eyes and hear the screams for once.

"Stop." Nyx said, her hands over her antenna and sitting on the ground, like a broken toy.

Stonez laughed loudly. "I don't think we can. We've broken so many, separately."

"Now we've woken up and seen what we've become." Nyx spat. "Monsters. I hear them but I ignore them, only saying how I need to hear pain, inflict it because no one is worth it!"

"It's true though, they'll die sometime, why not then? Less of them on this planet." Stonez scowled.

"I've tortured so many, you couldn't compare." Nyx muttered, hearing the screams again but instead of relishing them, feeling as if each one were a new bruise that was being prodded with a hot iron poker stick. Her sanity was on the edge from sometimes controlled to gone forever. At least before a gloved hand came in front of her face. She looked up; she had gone to the ground. Stonez held out his hand for her. Nyx smiled warmly and grabbed his hand. "Make no mistake, you will die. But I'm going to enjoy this while it lasts." She hoisted herself up, not letting go of his hand. She needed the balance he had to an extent. Because Nyx had none.

**13) Gangnam Style by PSY: Dab and Kota **

The bibbers slid down Kota's shoulders as she leaned down to pick up her glasses from the chair. She laughed when a song came on from over the speakers, a quite popular song. A few of the others from her section, excluding Dab, began to smile at one another and dance. One of the trumpets had taken use of the speakers and his iPod, putting the music over the large speakers. Dab giggled, taking out her phone and recording everything on video. Nyx rolled her eyes, simply getting in the ridiculously large uniform. Dab yelped as she stepped on Sam's foot, both collapsing.  
"Sorry!" She muttered, getting up and recording one of the drum majors dancing. A circle had formed of people dancing in the middle. The substitute director, more accurately called the chorus teacher passed by, giving the tall drum major an odd look.

Dab stopped recording as the music and dancing halted. She bit her lip as she watched Kota laughing on the floor. "I'm putting this on You Tube you know."

**14) I Can't Decide by Scissor Sisters: Nyx, Dib and Stonez**

Nyx scowled, watching both boys carefully. Both seemed fine with the others presence but from previous experiences, this was only the surface. She enjoyed their company, yes, but sometimes they made her enraged. And during those times, she couldn't decide on whether or not to kill them. Another question was how, poisoned food? Drowning them? Plain torture? Running them over? She sighed, tired of thinking about it and simply letting it go for now. Nyx decided she could kill both of them later, at separate times.

**15) You Speak Chopnese, 20 Percent Cooler, Never Gonna Give You Up... I Just Started Typing To Random Songs...**

Zera sighed, looking towards her equally annoyed friend-enemy, Nyx, as both of them stood away from the rest. Both were at a Skool dance, much against their will, but it was mandatory.

"I see no logical point to this." Zera spat. She jumped slightly when arms snaked over her shoulders.

"Screw logic." Zuke murmured; Nyx looked at her frienemy oddly with her eyes wide.

"Screw you." Zera hissed and regretted saying that as his grip tightened and a grin tore across his face.  
"Gladly." He grabbed her hand as Zera shot Nyx one last half scared and half alarmed look before Nyx lost sight of her. It wasn't often that Zuke had the upper hand as it amused Nyx. She chuckled, despite the chances of her friend? Enemy? Whatever she was, Zera was going to be raped or something of the sort by her obsessive stalker.

Nyx grimaced as she felt arms drape around her waist, both boys vying for her attention. She sighed, pushing both off. Nyx began to walk off; seeing that both had decided to do the same and both took opposite directions. Her lips curled into a scheming smile, going after her human pursuer. She folded her arms on his head, flattening his hair. He looked up at her and raised a brow.

"Hey Dib." Nyx smiled sweetly.

"Hi Nyx, why'd you push me off?" Dib asked, looking up at her.

Nyx laughed, a crystal clear sound. "Because why simply make him jealous, I want to make him seethe with rage." She grinned; making sure the other was in her sight as she kissed Dib on the lips. She pushed off and smiled sweetly, the human never noticing how much mischief was dancing in her disguised eyes.

Nyx walked away, using the darkness of the room as an advantage. She snuck behind Stonez, wrapping her hands around his neck. "Boo." She murmured, making him jump. Nyx chuckled, a bit darker than her laugh.

"Why did you kiss that human?" Stonez asked.

Nyx faked a look of disgust; she was a talented liar in all sorts and meanings. "He kissed ME, I didn't kiss back though." She smiled honestly. "C'mon, Stonez, I wouldn't lie to you."

He looked at her skeptical for a moment before nodding. Nyx grinned, internally smirking and gave him a kiss, the same as she gave Dib. She deepened it, soon releasing him and grinning maliciously. "Look out." A fist swung over Stonez's head, as he ducked.

Nyx cackled, striding off to look for Zera.

Dib scowled. "She must've set us up."

"What?" Stonez seemed shocked; he wasn't the brightest and it showed.

Dib sighed. "Nyx kissed me then kissed you, while both of us were watching to spite each other."

"Why?" The Irken asked, slow.

"She likes chaos." Dib sighed, hearing Nyx's laughter ring throughout the building.

**16) Helena by My Chemical Romance: Stonez **

The almost dead Irken looked at what had been his home. And his elder sibling. The ashes and the burnt body where all that remained. Stonez didn't want to remember it or even look at it, but it was like a train wreck, and he couldn't look away. He closed his eyes; fists clenched as a memory grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him in roughly.

_Stonez coughed, the smoke making it hard to see far in front of him. "Styx!" He yelled, hacking and coughing as smoke entered his breathing system. Painful burns coated his arms and legs, his torso burning with pain. Ha, burning with pain, ha-ha. He ran through the house, trying in vain to find Styx, whom at this point was already dead, burnt beyond recognition. He coughed, and fell to his hands and knees, smoke choking him and the fire distorting his PAK and mentality._ _He decided that Styx could fend for herself if she was still alive and he began to sprint to the exit from the house. Stonez knew he was burning and once he escaped extinguished the flames coating his body. His hand brushed against something on his face, realizing that something had burned a scar onto his once unmarred skin. Stonez began to cough violently and went unconscious after a little while, leaving his damaged PAK to purge his body of the smoke and burns. _

His hand touched the scar on his face again; livid that he couldn't have saved Styx before she died. He walked over to the burnt ruins and looked down, the charred corpse not even resembling her. He scowled, striding away quickly and not returning. For a long, long time.

**17) Interlude by My Chemical Romance: Nyx and Stonez**

Nyx pressed the palms of her hands into her eyes, only one tear leaking out of her eyes as she stood near the carnage of the previous night. "Why?" She rasped, her voice being used for the first time in a while.

Not far away, Stonez ripped apart another Irken, coming out of his insane haze and simply walking away. He stopped upon hearing the almost snake-like voice of Nyx. Her voice scrapped, as if someone were sharpening a knife on a dull rock.

"Why must I kill to feel good? Why do I have to bloodshed to sate my madness? Why?" Nyx hissed, voice becoming more full and clear with each word. Stonez watched as she cleared the blood and tears from her face, walking off swiftly. It was a small thing to be insane but a big break to find another who suffered from the same thing. Whoever she was, Stonez understood how she felt. And how she felt at an interlude of the insanity.

**18) Dead by My Chemical Romance: Styx**

Styx scowled, looking at her grave and the blank tombstone, devoid of everything except her name. It seemed like no one really _liked_ her sometimes. She knew she was dead and didn't really care, much preferring the quiet to her annoying siblings and the idiotic Tallests. No matter, she was dead now. Nothing much could be done about that could it.

**19) Error: Zuke**

The smeet frowned; the Control Brains must have made a mistake. He was assigned to be a janitorial drone? No way on Irk. Zuke grinned impishly, focusing all energy he had in defying the Control Brains and their decision.

**20) Task: Nyx**

Nyx felt the shocks in her PAK before she ripped it off, the shocks made by the programming. She had failed to complete her mission and she was being punished. Her simple task had gone awry and now she'd pay the price. The electrical shocks sometimes surprised her and sometimes came and went when expected. But now they were gone, her PAK destroyed. Even though this was true, every once and a while Nyx would feel the PAK's shocks because of her task's failure.

**(A/n) I apologize for my hiatus, school and my summer job left me with a horrible writer's block. I will be writing more and this is simply a warm-up! So review, tell me what you thought. And Keep The Epicness Up! **

**Credit to InvaderSquishyHatress for allowing me to use her OCs Styx, Stonez and Tik-Toc. I like pairing Nyx with Stonez and Dib, as you guys can see as a three-some... What has come over me? But I think Tik-Toc and Kota would be cute together. **


End file.
